marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (A.I.) (Earth-616)
Doc Green | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = The Leader | Relatives = Bruce Banner (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Gammon is a digital entity with no need of physical body | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = A.I. | PlaceOfBirth = Beehive | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Mark Bagley | First = Hulk Vol 3 9 | HistoryText = Project Omega was an A.I. created by the Hulk's Doc Green persona as a failsafe, in case his Bruce Banner persona was unwilling to go back to Doc Green whenever he reverted to his human form. If Banner refused to let Doc Green take control of their body, the A.I. would detonate explosives inside Betty Ross' home. The A.I. also worked as Doc Green's assistant. Doc Green began to dobut the efficacy of his A.I. duplicate after it recalibrated a portal meant to send Lyra to her home universe. Claiming that Doc Green had miscalculated Lyra's threat, Project Omega sent her to an undisclosed alternate reality instead. Because the A.I. had been modeled after Doc Green at the peak of his intelligence, and their actions differed, the A.I. determined it was possible that Doc Green's intellect was starting to diminish, so he decided to act on Doc Green's behalf. Project Omega created a synthetic body modeled after Bruce Banner to go into hiding in case Doc Green didn't agree with his actions, so he could wait until Doc Green gave in and changed his opinion. Once Doc Green confronted it and destroyed the synthetic Banner, the A.I. transmitted himself away to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, where he used a LMD to send a message to the central S.H.I.E.L.D. command about Doc Green's whereabouts. After killing a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Project Omega escaped on a jump jet and landed on Fort Knox to take down the Gamma Corps in order to continue with Doc Green's plan to neutralize every Gamma-powered superbeings aside from himself. Doc Green intervened since Project Omega had determined that de-powering the subjects wasn't enough and wanted to kill them instead. After Doc Green destroyed the battle armor that Project Omega was wearing, he self-destructed since that LMD wasn't his only form. Now calling himself Gammon, the A.I. approached Doc Green's subsequent target, the Red Leader, and offered to modify his body with countermeasures for when Doc Green depowered him. After Doc Green took him down and the Red Leader returned to his human form, these countermeasures kicked in and he was turned again into the Leader. The Leader wondered when would he and Gammon meet face to face, and the A.I. told him to be patient, but assured him their future working together would be bright. When Doc Green last caught sight of Gammon, the A.I. had resufaced on the Internet, researching batteries. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Bruce Banner of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Holograms